After The Revolution - Moving On
by Renso
Summary: Apollo is quickly realising he misses Athena an unhealthy amount during his stay in Khura'in and seeks to remedy his issue, is it possible or has the Barbed Headed One caused an unrepairable rift between him and his love? POST SOJ - SLIGHTLY OOC CHARACTERS AT TIMES - LEMONS LATER ON - COVER SOURCE UNKNOWN


_**After The Revolution – Moving On**_

A/N: Hey guys this is my first fic but I've been a reader for two years this November and now I've started writing. Ok this fic is M rated (no shit) and will contain occasional lemons that will be rather hardcore at times so be warned, keep in mind that I am not a one-shot writer and this will be long form (30+ chapters) and will feature cliff hangers.

See chapter footnote for pairing and character list at the time of each chapter end

Chapter 1

**\- Apollo POV -**

I smiled softly as the plane lifted up from the airport, taking my ex co-workers and good friends away with it, Mr Wright, Mr Edgeworth, Trucy and… Athena. I was without a doubt going to miss her the most out of everything in America now he was living in Khura'in with Nahyuta and Rayfa to reform the legal system and restore the free, just nation that Dhurke envisioned nearly 25 years ago, I saw the aforementioned prosecutor and princess come up behind me with smiles on their faces "Apollo" Nahyuta smirked "Something bothers you, care to, clarify?" His tone was strangely whimsical for his normal standards "He's probably thinking about that yellow lawyer again, right, Big Brother?" Rayfa laughed hysterically for a good few seconds while my whole body shook in exaggerated rage "So, Little Sister Of Mine" Rayfa Paled "Lets drop this before I start talking to your mother about your crush on that little tour gui- MMMPHH!" Rayfa started screaming in rage "SHUT UP YOU BARBED HEADED BASTARD!" Nahyuta snapped suddenly at her "Rayfa! Language!" She pouted and muttered something about dropping it, right on my head, I smirked as Nahyuta dragged Rayfa away yelling some more as she kept pouting and growling.

**LATER THAT EVENING**

I stared sadly at my photo of the Anything Agency that we took following Ga'ran's conviction in the Inga, Jove and Royal Arson cases, in the photo Trucy had tricked me and 'Thena into holding hands for the second of capture, it was a bittersweet reminder of what could have been that now resided on my bedroom mantelpiece with pictures of Dhurke, Nahyuta and Myself when we lived in the mountains, also present was the last remaining photo of my biological father, Jove Justice. Leaving the room I walked down the corridor, hearing a quiet chuckle and a different voice half-heartedly whimpering in the small spare room to my right, upon entering I saw a both shocking and strangely comical sight…

**\- Rayfa POV –**

I'm currently hiding in a spare room with my sort of friend and crush, Ahlbi Ur'gaid in an attempt to get his affection by kissing him and admitting my huge teen crush on him, and the best part was, it worked! I'm super happy because he's all mine! And now I can kiss him and love him all I want! It's such a dream-like fantasy, but it's real! He's so cute and dorky that it makes me want to crawl up in his arms, tell him to just enjoy the moment, and fall asleep in his embrace, and he loves me so much too so it's such a perfect match. Suddenly, I heard the door get inched open and a chuckle I recognised too well sounded, I tried to ignore Clearly Apollo in the doorway and keep kissing my boyfriend, unfortunately, my Ahlbi noticed my barbed head brother as well and freaked out while Apollo simply laughed and started calling for Nahyuta which made me start freaking out and my Ahlbi to just faint on the spot, then the bead loving prosecutor himself entered accompanied by none other than my dear mother, Amara. Oh, Dear, I'm Right Fucked Now Aren't I…

A/N: well then, that chapter took 3 hours to write, hehehe but I enjoyed it none the less, and yes I know I portrayed Rayfa as a bit of a foul mouthed love-struck yandere and that's intentional as during the time between Dhurke's trial and the Anything Agency leaving for the States (A Week for reference) she basically got corrupted by Ema, Athena and Maya, mostly Ema though :) and in an attempt to prove that she resents Ga'ran and her way is living up to her father's public persona and being horribly rebellious and also was just a naturally possessive person that unchecked made her a bit Yandere-ish

Next Chapter When It's Done Sadly as School Is Awful at GCSE Level


End file.
